1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer implemented methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method for selectively displaying searched keywords and the surrounding contexts within a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing amount of information that is available to users via today's computer systems, efficient techniques for locating information of interest are becoming essential. Even if a user locates a document of interest, often times, information is scattered throughout the document. A user is then forced to review, or search the document for occurrences of the specific topic of interest.
However, when searching documents, it is often difficult to identify and display the useful information distributed in a document in a format that is easily accessible to the user. Different occurrences of the topic of interest can be distributed throughout the document, such that simultaneous display of those occurrences within a browser window is difficult at best. If a user wants to simultaneously display several occurrences of remotely located useful information in a document within a browser window, the user will typically have two choices. First, a user can launch multiple browser window screens for the same document application, and then locate appropriate occurrences of the topic for display in the separate browser windows. Alternatively, if the browser application has a split screen functionality, the user can split the individual portion of the window. A search can then be performed for the appropriate occurrences of the topic for display, and those occurrences displayed within each split view.